Half the Infection
by DaughtersOfHermesRock
Summary: The survivors are surviving the zombie apocalypse, when they meet a strange and secretive group of people. But what happens when they find themselves friends with humans and crushing on them.Relationships will be tested and friendships with be hidden.


Half the Infection:

Plot: The survivors are well surviving the zombie apocalypse, when they meet a strange and secretive group of unique people. They are only _half _immune to the infection and have been half infected by the special infected. But what happens when they find themselves friends with humans...and even worse...crushing on the humans? Relationships will be tested, friendships will be made and hidden, and decisions with have to been made...fast. The one thing on everyone's mind...can CEDA have a heart and spare the halfs so they can try curing them?

O.O I'm surprised I wrote that all by myself :D

* * *

OC's:

Male halfs: Alex-Smoker, Austin-Tank, and James-Hunter.

Female halfs: Maya-Hunter, Hannah-Witch, and Taylor-Witch.

Infected Males: Stitch-Smoker, Chill-Smoker, Thirst-Hunter, and Night-Hunter.

Infected Females: Hally-Spitter, Fang-Hunter, Fallen-Witch, and Star-Hunter.

(I like hunters :)

* * *

Meaning of Names

(Infected can't remember their names so they make up names for each other)

Males:

Stitch-No one knows why he's called Stitch.

Chill-He is always telling people to chill...that and it matches his attitude.

Thirst-He's a little more bloodthirsty then normal hunters.

Night-He just thought it sounded really cool he is also Thirst's brother.

Females:

Hally-She only remembers her name starts with an H and she put it together with her favorite holiday...Halloween. Her 1st initial-H plus Halloween=Hally. Well that's her theory.

Fang-Because she has fangs, she loves Fang from Maximum Ride, and she thought it fit her attitude.

Fallen- She believes she became infected because she has fallen from God's love...hence her name being Fallen. She also believes that when she dies she will be spared of her sins and sent to heaven. (I got scary with that religions thing O.O)

Star-She remembers Star being her nickname before she got infected that and she loves the stars .

* * *

Personality:

Smokers- Alex, Stitch, and Chill are laid back, calm and tend to help others around them stay calm. They don't get ticked off as easy as the others, also they are a little out-going...not by much though. Alex since still half human gets ticked off a little easier and more out outing then most smokers...he also still loves pranks. Most smokers also have very good sense.

(This is just for fun)

Comments:

Alex-I guess this infection isn't the worst thing...I think that would be losing Maya.

Stitch-That new kid...Alex I think he thinks this is some kind of game he can win with the help of CEDA...he's dead wrong.

Chill-If Alex can get cured then hell maybe I can!

Hunters- Maya, James, Fang, Thirst, Night and Star are easy to piss off, have a wicked temper...and humor for that matter. Fang, Thirst, Night, and Star get pissed easily then Maya and James since they aren't halfs. They all have a serious with a little laid back attitude. Maya and James are less serious thanks to there human side.

Comments:

Maya-Being a Hunter is fun until I see humans and want to eat their organs...

James-From what my friend's have said I agree with Alex...only replace Maya with Taylor.

Fang-James is gonna die since he's new...enough said.

Thirst-I could care less what happens to anyone but Fallen. -growls-

Night-I have little hope the halfs are gonna get cured...CEDA's gonna line them up and kill em.

Star-Sadly I have to agree with Night.

Spitter-Hally gets pissed easily but not as easily as Hunters and hates the fact that Spitters are probably the ugliest infected ever (her words), she loves a good prank, and has a one track mind most times.

Comments:

Hally-If they get cured I'm getting cured! Being a Spitter so not fun!

Witchs-Hannah, Taylor, and Fallen are very emotional and can get upset as easily as Hunters get pissed. When ever you piss them off it's probably easier to kill a Tank with a baseball bat then try and calm the down. Hannah and Taylor get calmed down faster thought...well Hannah does. Taylor acts more like a full witch then a half witch, half human. Only cause she acted like one before the infection.

Comments:

Hannah-All I have to say is if we don't get cured I'm going to have a break down.

Taylor-Whatever happens...happens. They don't cure us we run and live with the other infected. James and I have talked about this before.

Fallen-I just hope I can also get cured and maybe God will love me once again. -crys and then Thirst walks her away with his arm around her shoulder-

Tank-Austin has anger issues and is impulsive. He sometimes acts on his impules and anger but his human side calms it down time by time. He loves a good prank like most Smokers and he can get pissed as easy as a Hannah (Witch) can once again thanks to his human side. So far he likes having more muscles then he used to.

Comments:

Austin-I'm killing anyone who hurts Hannah! Sorry Tank impulse. I hope they cure me but I would really like to keep some of these muscles!

* * *

Couples:

Alex and Maya (Smoker, Hunter)

Austin and Hannah (Tank, Witch)

James and Taylor (Hunter, Witch)

Stitch and Hally (Smoker, Spitter)

Chill and Fang (Smoker, Hunter)

Thirst and Fallen (Hunter, Witch)

Night and Star (Hunter, Hunter)


End file.
